percy jacksons second chance
by barclayteo
Summary: percy jackson gets a second chance to become a god, that he dosen't know about.  sorry if im not that good at summaries.


Percy jacksons second chance

I do not own any characters from the percy jackson series and any likelyness is by accident.

Percy's pov.

It was 3 months after the final battle between chronos and the army of olympus. While I am happy that I chose my one gift from lord zeus to make all gods claim their children, and to respect minor gods.  
>I also wondered what it would be like to have chosen to become a god and to work under my father poseiden. One day after breakfast I went teach sword combat training." and annabeth walks in" did you just turn down god hood for me " annabeth says".<p>

Mainly I answered but also becasue what i asked needed to be done. " well percy i'm happy you asked for what you did but I would have been happy if you chosen god hood.

"Really I asked" sure you could have helped so many demigods by becoming a god, " hmm I wonder if there was some way I wished that I could have still been able to become a god". Well annabeth im glad I did what I did but if there was a way to become a god I wished i could.

Posiedens pov.

After watching my son talking to his girlfriend Im happy he chosen his friend over becoming a god I wished he would become a god so i could live forever with my favorite son, he has done more than any demigod has in over a thousand years.  
>After I hear him talk to annabeth I teleport to mount olympus and summon a meeting with the gods to discuss what is going on.<p>

Zeus pov.

While sitting in my palace I recived a message from my brother posieden I immedialy summoned a meeting for the gods, and transported to my throne on mount olympus and sat down, seeing my brother at his thrown and sat down. So poseidon what is about this meeting that requires all of the council

Well brother while we have sworn to not have any kids I must say my child percy has saved us more than we can say, he has retrived your master bolt, retrived the golden fleece, and defeated kronos. I feel even though he has saved us all, and chosen his gift from us, I feel he still deserves to become a god.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

I awoke from my bunk at 7:30 just minutes, before the breakfast bell and I quickly shower and rush to the dinning pavilion. After I sacrice the better portion of my blackberry waffles to my dad, Suddenly Lord hermes appears next to chiron, after he says hi and chats with his sons connor and travis and says how happy about their latest prank on the athena cabin, he walks over to me.

And says " hello percy" Here is a package for you, sign here, I write my name and he hands me a small envelope, here percy im happy to see you, and percy bring my two favorite sons when you open the letter.

After reading the letter Im a little shocked, " my son percy I wish to see you tomorrow at noon to discuss something please bring 3 campers with you and be ready to talk with us at noon exactly, Love your father".

So from lord hermes request I asked around the hermes cabin for connor and travis. Hey guys I need your help do you mind, " they say what for does the athena cabin need to be pranked again? " no guys your father requested you to come with me.

They immediatly perked up" while they may loved pranking people getting their fathers approval meaned more to them than pulling off any prank. Sure they said at the same time. As they walked with me I needed one more person so since annabeth was busy I asked the best chid of ares to help me, I knocked on the door to ares cabin, and opened the door was her brother derek. " What do you want wimp he asked"

Hey good to see you to derek I need to talk to clarrise, after a minute she came to the door, " what do you want prissey" well clarrise I was summoned to mount olympus and was asked to bring three people by lord hermes and the only other person I could bring besided annabeth I wanted was you I brought the two favorite children of hermes and My friend you was the favorite child of ares. So clarrise would you like to come with us to olympous.

" she thought for a second" well I doubt you three could make it without me so yes ok. Well we leave tommorrow at dawn.

The next morning clarrise was already at my door, as I oppened it she was dressed in her normal combat attire with her spear given to her by her father was in her hand, well prissy its about time, travis, and connor are by the boundry lines lets go. I grabbed my sword riptide and walked out, as we went to the boundry line we seen peleus being feed candy, come on guys if you feed him that he will just be hyper and you dont want a hyperactive dragon do you?" they both laughed and said yes". We reached the stool brothers and got into the van argus was driving, after driving for twenty minutes we reached mount olymups and went to the front desk to ask for the 600th floor.

"No such floor the guy said" Well if you want to keep her father Lord ares waiting go ahead and see what happens. The front desk guy immediatly started shaking, and sweating, and said " go ahead just making sure there arent any humans watching" We got up and the 70's song stayin alive was playing, as the end of the song the door opened and we saw a hugh city appear. After 20 minutes of walking we reached the throne room and opened the doors. Ahead of us were 12 Hugh chairs. filled by the 12 olympian gods.

I bowed to lord zeus first, and the my father poseiden next at his feet, " rise my son" I got to my feet and said" what is it you need of me father.

Poseidens pov.

Well my son we have thought of what of the good you have done, you have given up god hood, and chosen to acklowdege the lives of children of the minor gods over becoming a god yourself. And we decided to offer you one more chance to become a god, and an olympian for your duty and sacrifice to all the gods. If you accept you will be given the chance to become a olympian god, and have 3 minor gods you decide to work under you, do you accept percy jackson?

Percy's pov.

I accept father, and lord zues. " well percy jackson you will become an olympian the god of heros, ocean storms, courage, bravery, health, and finally, friendship.

Olympian council

Percy you will now become a god, close your eyes and repeat after us. I percy jackson agree to do my godly duties, and protect all that is good.

Percy pov.

I percy agree to do all my godly duties and protect all that is good. As soon as the words were said, percy blacked out, 2 hours later, I awoken to see that I was fifteen feet tall and seen a throne built of armor and see shells. I stood up dizzy and seen my father putting his hand on my shoulder, " son im so happy to have you at my side.

Now my son all you have to do is drink this cup of nectar and you will be an olympian. After taking a hugh drink of blue chocolate chip flavried cookies in a drink. I felt a swarm of energy flow threw me.

zeus pov.

Well percy as you are an olympian you may choose 3 demigods to be your minor god servents, who do you choose.

Percy pov.

I choose connor and travis stolle, and clarrise la rue do be my minor god servents, After an hour of the three being passed out the each rose at twelve feet tall and bowed to their fathers.

Posiedon pov.

Well my son you are now an olympian You will train with lord apollo to learn all the powers to become a god, and your servants will train under their own fathers until you are ready to lead them.

Guys I will see you soon, clarrise dont beat up your dad to much, I joked".

I teleporeted with my trainer lord apollo to begin my training.

Sorry if my grammer is bad im not to good with grammer and writing i hope you enjoyed the story.

If anyone likes this story let me know, and if anyone wants to be my beta reader let me know. Please no flamers this is my first story. 


End file.
